(1) Field of Invention
In my previous applications listed above, I disclosed whole flours prepared from sweet potatoes, cassava, malanga and other edible aroids, amaranth, quinoa, yams, lotus, and arrowhead, as well as products prepared from them as well as manufacturing processes, as well as edible products. The present application discloses alternate processes for manufacturing these and other flours as well as the obtaining of products from flours where the sources of raw materials for the flours are obtained from any of a variety of sources of starch, soluble fibers, and insoluble fibers. These flours and products can be manufactured and used in a manner similar to those described previously for sweet potatoes, cassava, malanga and other edible aroids, amaranth, quinoa, yams, lotus, arrowhead, and others, with modification as needed to allow for differences in consistency, moisture retention, and baking properties and the like. Unless otherwise indicated, all proportions, methods of preparation and so forth are as those described in the parent applications.
The present invention is concerned with the utilization of starch insoluble fiber, and soluble fiber to form flours suitable for obtaining baked products of risen structure, and also products with colloidal properties, and other properties as described for sweet potatoes in the above referenced patent application No. 522.820 filed on May 14, 1990, and as described for sweet potatoes, cassava, malanga, yam, lotus, amaranth, quinoa, and arrowheat and others in the above referenced patent application No. 294,690 filed on Aug. 1, 1988.
The present invention is also concerned with the utilization of other root vegetables, seeds, or starchy fruits such as potatoes, arrowroot, water chestnut, jicama, buckwheat, legumes, millet, milo, barley, oats, corn, teff, rice, cotton seed meal, bread fruit, pumpkin, winter squash, white squash, plantain, banana, and jack fruit, with the purpose of producing various flours from the tubers, seeds, or starchy fruits, baked products of risen structure, and other valuable edible products and industrial products.